


Alone

by softball45



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, F/M, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-02-28 05:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2719808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softball45/pseuds/softball45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver Starling to fight Ra's al Ghul.  But first he has to say goodbye to Felicity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so umm 3x09. I'm not ready but I can't wait. I had to do this. It will be a few chapters about the journey Felicity and Oliver go on when he leaves. Thanks and let me know what you think!

She didn’t know how to respond to the bomb Oliver had just dropped on her.  It wasn’t fair, none of this was, “No, no, no, no.”  There was no anger in her voice; only emptiness, “You can’t go, it’s suicide.” Felicity avoided his stare knowing she would break down in front of him and beg that he won’t go.  “Oliver,” she pleaded.

 

Her quiet plea echoed in the foundry. She wasn’t sure when Digg and Roy had left but now she and Oliver were alone.  “I have to go.”  His voice was just as quiet as hers and just as empty.  “This won’t stop unless _I_ put an end to it. Ra’s al Ghul is out there terrorizing our city and I have to stop him.” 

 

“It’s not worth it.  We can leave; get out of here, nevercome back.  Why do you have to sacrifice everything?”  Felicity didn’t actually feel this way, not really.  She wanted to save the city as much as Oliverdid, but she cared about him more.

 

“You know I can’t do that.”  A small smile emerged on his face and a tear fell down her cheek. Felicity didn’t bother to wipe it away; she didn’t care.  Oliver did. With his hand he reached out, cupped her cheek with his palm and gently brushed the tear away.

 

That was the Oliver she knew. The selfless, emotional, and caring, who would do whatever it takes to protect the people he loved. That was the Oliver she fell in love with. That was the Oliver she still loved. Felicity leaned into his touch as she always did.  She moved closer to him, their faces inches apart.  And then they were kissing.  All the emotions they had bottled up over the past few months finally coming out. More than anything, she wanted him to know how much he meant to her.

 

Oliver pulled away, “Felicity?”

 

She was still breathless from the kiss, “I’m done. Oliver, I don’t care if the world ends because of you Oliver, I love you and I don’t ever want to lose you.” She felt as if there was a weight lifted off of her shoulders. 

 

“I might not come back.”  He offered.

 

“I’ll wait here. I’ll wait for youuntil _you come back_.”  His hand was still on her cheek wiping away all of the tears that were now flowing from her eyes.  “One thing I’ve learned while working with the Arrow, is that he always comes back.” Her eyeslocked on his and she whispered,  “If he has a reason.” 

 

They were still close.  She could feel his breath warming her skin, “You’re my reason, Felicity.  You are the reason I’m here, the reason I’m still fighting.  You have always been my reason, you always will be.”

 

Felicity didn’t want Oliver to leave. She didn’t know what to do without him. Sheclosed her eyes and felthis lips pressed toher forehead.  And then he was gone.  Gone for possibly forever, never to return to her again.

 

Tears flowed down her face, but no one was there to wipe them away this time.  She was alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity tries to continue without Oliver by her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so here's part 2 of my short little fic. Let me know what you think!

Felicity was curled up in her bed staring at the ceiling.  Spread across the bed sheet and on the floor was a collection of used tissues.  It had been a week since Oliver had left and for the past week all Felicity could do was worry about him.  She tried to stay strong and pretend everything was okay but it wasn’t, it never would be.  Oliver was gone. If he were still alive he would’ve returned home to her by now.

 

There was a gallon of mint chocolate chip ice-cream sitting next to her; how long it had been there she had no clue, a few minutes, an hour, a day?  She picked up the spoon and continued to it eat.  The only thing that comforted her now was the ice cream.  The ice cream would never hurt her, it would never leave her because the city needed saving.  She bought the damn ice cream; it was hers, no one could take it away.

 

The first days without him were the hardest. She walked into the foundry after work, already talking to him about what he needed to do that night, but was only greeted by sympathetic stares from Laurel, Roy and Digg. She walked silently to her chair and began working only speaking when someone needed an answer.

 

The day after all she could think about at work was how Oliver was doing.  During every meeting she had to ask multiple times what was previously said. Ray even pulled her aside asking what was wrong but Felicity only shook her head and walked away.

 

At the foundry the same night, all she could do was stare at the case that enclosed his suit.  She focused on the hood, the only part that mattered. The hood represented the man Oliver was, the sacrifices he made, the things he went through the pain he had endured, that made him the hero he was today.  The man she loved.

 

Laurel, Digg, and Roy were out on a mission and Oliver’s hood was still here.  It wasn’t right.  She shouldn’t be there going about business as usual, while he was putting his life on the line, for her, for the city.  She should be there, by his side even if there was nothing Felicity could do. She shouldn’t have let him go, he shouldn’t be alone. Not right now.

 

Felicity sat in her bed alone remembering the days when Oliver was there beside her.  She couldn’t help at smiling.  Remembering his face when she bought the fern.  He was confused but happy at the simple gift.  There was a lightness to his mood then. That was something she missed, the way he smiled when she would joke or make a Freudian slip. After Sara’s death, whenever she would try and lighten the situation, he would only stare at her with pain-filled eyes.  Now, Felicity missed those broken blue eyes staring back at her more than she could have ever imagined.

 

She thought back to the last time she saw Oliver and chuckled at what had happened.  In her mind, it was hilarious what happened between them in those final moments.

 

Maybe she finally broke or maybe it was the factit was 3:30 am and she hadn’t slept in two days, but all Felicity could do was laugh.  After everything they had been through this year, the death, the pain, the loss. When they finally found each other, of course it was too late.

 

Oliver had gone off on a suicide mission. The man she loves was a world away, fighting for his life and she’s just lying in bed, eating ice cream, and crying over him. 

 

Felicity finally got out of bed and walked into her living room.  She opened the window to the fire escape.  Stars lined the sky, lighting up what little that wasn’t already lit.  At 3:30 am Starling City was a peaceful place.  There were no assassins attacking the city, no mad men with crazy vendettas laying siege, and certainly no more earthquakes.

 

Recently Felicity had forgotten how much of a beautiful place the city was.  She gazed out into the night looking at each star wondering if Oliver was out there gazing at them, too.  It was a stupid thought but she was desperate to know if he was still somewhere out there.

 

There was a knock at her door. A small shriek came from her mouth. Who would want to see her at 3:00 am? Unless… could it be? A false hope was created inside of her. When she opened the door it was Laurel who was standing there, not the man she hoped.  “I know it’s late Felicity, but you haven’t been acting like your normal self since Oliver left.  We’re not exactly friends but I was hoping I could help out, I brought pizza.” A small, grateful smile emerged on her face.

 

“I can never turn down a pizza.” Felicity went to her kitchen and got two plates and some waters.  Laurel was sitting on the couch with the pizza box open and a slice already in her hand.  “I’m sorry it’s a mess.”

 

“My apartment looked the exact same way when he left, everything thrown everywhere, not giving a fuck about what it looked like.” Felicity had momentarily forgotten that Oliver had also left Laurel. Felicity felt embarrassed she had been wallowing in her own sadness and didn’t even think about how Laurel must be feeling.

 

 “It’s fine really.”  Laurel continued after a moment of silence passed between the two.  Felicity grabbed a slice of pizza and began shoving it in her face. It felt good to eat something that wasn’t frozen or a liquid, “You know he loved you.” She heard Laurel whisper.Felicity almost choked on the cheese dangling from her mouth.  “You two always had something special, something we never had.”

 

Felicity was shock by what Laurel was saying. She never noticed anything special with her and Oliver, “I was so jealous at first when I saw the way he looked at you, he never looked at me that way.  And then, during the siege, I finally realized why.  You bring out a side to him that no one else can.  After his third week back from the island, I noticed a lighter side of him.  He was smiling more, not the fake smile he puts on to play the part, a real genuine smile.”

 

Silence then filled the room again. Felicity didn’t know what to say, “Laurel,”

 

Laurel put her arm on Felicity’s leg, “He’s going to come back to you.  That’s one thing you have to remember.  He’s going to come home. He’ll come home for you.”

 

Tears began to fill both of the women’s eyes, “Why is this year filled with so much suck?”  Laurel had relaxed on the couch and was now sitting with her legs pulled up to her chest, imitating Felicity’s position.

 

“It just is.”  Felicity felt closer to Laurel; she was the only one who knew exactly how Felicity felt. “You get through it one day at a time and soon life will be back to normal.”

 

“What if it’s not?  What if he never comes back and what if I can’t move on?” These fears had been tearing her apart.

 

“You can’t think like that.  He comes back, he always does.  Especially when he has a reason to come back.” Laurel looked at the clock and stood up togo, “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

Felicity was still thinking about what Laurel had said. With her legs spread across the couch and a blanket covering her up Felicity fell asleep for the first time since he had left.

 

Maybe she wasn’t so alone anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

Punching in the code for the locked door that leads to the foundry Felicity made her way down the metallic stairs. The lights were off and it was silent. It had been four six weeks since Oliver had left and life was starting to feel normal again.

 

There was still an ache in her heart whenever she looked at the glass structure that encased his suit.  And she still felt incomplete without him there but life went on. Felicity eventually learned that. The team still completed regular missions, protecting the city like how Oliver would want it. She still went to work at Palmer Technologies.  The only thing that was missing was the other half of her.

 

Felicity wanted to stop helping the city after the first two weeks Oliver was gone.  How was she supposed to continue fighting when the only thing worth fighting for was gone?  But, she took Laurel’s advice and woke up each morning only trying to get through the day nothing more, nothing less.  Survival.

 

The nightmares had stopped and so did the crying. Felicity felt like she was becoming herself again.  As she walked down the stairs Felicity hummed happily. “Hi.”  At the sound of the voice she stopped dead in her tracks and almost fell down the stairs, clutching the railing for support.

 

Peering around the corner Felicity saw a familiar face. She didn’t breathe or blink, worried that if she did everything would go away.  “Oliver?”  Tears were beginning to form in her eyes.  She was hesitant to confront him because for the first couple of weeks Felicity saw him wherever she went, and he was never real.  This time it seemed real.  It seemed as if she could run down the stairs and be in his grasp.

 

“I’m here, Felicity.”  Sprinting down the stairs, she ran into his arms. Those were the only words she needed to hear.  Felicity felt his hand stroking the back of her head, running his fingers through here wavy hair. His touch sent chills down her back. For the past month and a half Felicity never thought she would feel his touch again.

 

Tears rolled down her face and onto his gray shirt, leaving stains.  Oliver tilted her head up to look him in the eye, “I’m here.” He reassured.

 

Without breaking his gaze Felicity spoke, “I love you.” Oliver’s breath hitched in his throat. “I didn’t think I would ever be able to say that to you again.  I love you, Oliver and I thought I lost you forever.”

 

Oliver drew her closer to him, holding her head gently against his shoulder.  “I will always come back to you because you’re my home.”  Felicity grabbed the back of his shirt in her hands. She didn’t want to lose him ever again.

 

No other words were exchanged. The two held onto each other tightly fearing if either were to let go reality would seep back in. Reality was already there, he was her reality and she was his.  All they would ever need was each other.


End file.
